Hugo Münsterberg
Hugo Münsterberg (Danzig, 1 de junio de 1863 - Alemania, 16 de diciembre de 1916), psicólogo polaco-alemán. Pionero de la psicología aplicada, estableció las bases de la psicología industrial. Discípulo de Wilhelm Wundt en Leipzig, obtuvo su doctorado en 1885. En 1891 participó en el primer Congreso internacional de psicología, celebrado en EE. UU., en el que William James le invitó a trabajar en el laboratorio de psicología de la Universidad de Harvard. Con posterioridad se mostraría crítico hacia la credulidad de James sobre los llamados "fenómenos paranormales" y las pseudociencias: "El misticismo y los mediums eran una cosa, la psicología era otra muy distinta. La Psicología Experimental y el psíquico abracadabra no se mezclan".Hergenhahn, B. R. (2000). An introduction to the history of psychology. Belmont, Calif [u.a.: Wadsworth (348).Bjork, D. W. (1983). The compromised scientist: William James in the development of American psychology. New York: Columbia University Press (63-64). Tras tres años de estancia en EE. UU., regresó a Friburgo, Alemania. Dos años más tarde, en 1897, regresó a Harvard, donde permaneció hasta su muerte en diciembre de 1916. Relevancia Su mayor aportación en psicología en términos históricos es la del desarrollo de una teoria de la conciencia en la línea propuesta por James, si bien va un poco más lejos al suprimir la voluntad y reducir con ello la conciencia a sensación y conducta, siendo uno de los motores de la transformación de la Psicología en una "ciencia general de la conducta" (Angell). Münsterberg (1914) recurre a la fisiología cuando afirma que no existe ningún rasgo entre los que se atribuyen a los fenómenos llamados "inconscientes" en que se pueda uno basar para poderlos incluir entre los fenómenos psíquicos. En su opinión, ni siquiera en aquellos casos en que aparentemente los procesos subconscientes muestren una manifiesta utilidad, existen fundamentos para atribuirles una naturaleza psíquica. La actividad cerebral fisiológica, dice, no sólo puede dar resultados francamente razonables, sino que es la única capaz de hacerlo. La actividad psíquica es totalmente incapaz de ello; por eso, Münsterberg llega a la conclusión general de que lo inconsciente es un proceso fisiológico y que esa explicación no deja lugar a teorías místicas, a las que es fácil llegar partiendo del concepto de la vida psíquica subconsciente. Según sus palabras, uno de los no menos importantes méritos de la explicación fisiológica científica consiste precisamente en que sirve de barrera a la penetración de esa pseudofilosofía. Sin embargo, Münsterberg admite que se deba utilizar la terminología psicológica en la investigación de lo inconsciente, con la condición de que los términos sirvan únicamente de etiqueta a procesos fisiológicos nerviosos extremadamente complejos.Citado en Vygotsky, L. S., La psique, la conciencia, el inconsciente, artículo en Vygotsky, L. S.,Obras escogidas, Tomo I, Madrid, Visor, 1997, pp. 95-110. Publicaciones * Die Willenshandlung (1888) * Beiträge zur experimentellen Psychologie (1889) * Psychology and Life (1899) * Grundzüge der Psychologie (1900) * American Traits from the point of view of a German (1901) * Die Amerikaner (1904) * The principles of Art Education (1905) * Science and Idealism (1906) * On the witness stand. Essays on Psychology and Crime (1908) * Aus Deutsch-Amerika (1908) * Psychology and Crime (1908) * Philosophie der Werte (1908) * The Eternal Values (1909) * Psychology and the Teacher (1909) * Psychotherapy (1909) * Psychology and Industrial Efficiency (1913) * Psychology and Social Sanity (1914) * Grundzuge Der Psychotechnic (1914) * Psychology, General and Applied (1914, textbook) * Tomorrow (1916) * The Photoplay. A psychological study (1916) Referencias Categoría:Biografías